


梦99

by lightsaber233



Category: superM（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: 灵感来自于预告花絮的西装卡和巷子开，一个铺垫太长的迷你车





	梦99

第一次见到金钟仁的情形，黄旭熙其实已经记不太清了。那时他还很小，站起来也才够到金钟仁的手边。他是那位大人物不愿意曝光的儿子，而当时年轻的金钟仁是大人物身边的人之一。他和大人物相差的年岁，几乎就等同于黄旭熙和他相差的年岁。有那么一段日子，大人物对金钟仁十分宠爱。黄旭熙的活动范围不能超出后院，但他爬上屋顶，时常能看到大人物带着金钟仁会见亲友，在宾客之前搂着他，让他用嘴巴喂自己酒喝。金钟仁拥有一双柔软多情的眼睛，被他安安静静地放进眼底，任谁都会心软。这样喂了酒之后多半难以收场，大人物的手和嘴唇几乎黏上了他的身体，再往下宴会就要暂时中断。宾客们对此见惯不惯，各怀心思，谁都不会去管金钟仁是否有过轻微的反抗，眼睛红红的，又是不是会害羞。在黄旭熙遥远的、蒙着一层光晕的记忆里，大人物很喜欢给金钟仁穿一些过于轻薄或者大小不合的衣服，然后是紧贴双腿的裤子。那时他还那么年轻，似乎不太聪明，纤长细瘦的四肢尤其适合显现出脆弱和无助的打扮。过于宽松，仿佛随时等待着谁来探入的下摆成为了令人遐想的地带，不过金钟仁其实并不喜欢暴露自己。他不喜欢让别人看到他身上新新旧旧的痕迹。黄旭熙看着他被带到这个家里来，一开始连话都不太敢说。他花了好些日子来适应如此这般任人摆弄的生活，接受了自己的命运，以至于黄旭熙始终坚持一个观点：年轻的金钟仁是被大人物骗来的。

大人物的死在H城里落下一道惊雷，被父亲流放海外的黄旭熙终于等到了往上爬的时机。他的母亲或许只是一个普通人家的女子，可他的骨子里确然流着大人物的血，天生便拥有大人物的特质。H城是一块人人觊觎的肥肉，而他绝对是有史以来最年轻的上位者。在他二十岁的那一年，半个地界的生意都已经被他收拢到了手下。众人心甘情愿为他厮杀，肝脑涂地，一个夜里，他却在一条破落的巷子外面停了下来。

黄旭熙让人不断地去找，他没想过金钟仁会变成这样。

金钟仁是被大人物扫地出门的。说到底，他不过是“身边人”之一。骗来的猎物同样容易摆脱，那之后又发生了许多事情，过去了好多年，黄旭熙怀疑金钟仁并不认得自己。事实上，他从来没有跟金钟仁说过自己是谁。老宅占地辽阔，每天都有许多人走动，他们见面的次数不超过十。此时此刻，他该如何介绍自己？是那个欺骗了你、玩弄了你的人的儿子，还是那个曾偶然和你一起在后院的仓库里躲雨，分吃一颗糖的男孩。那是黄旭熙的初吻，就像梦一样甜得腻人，对于金钟仁来说却只是一些越来越熟悉的小把戏。大人物把白纸一般的金钟仁教成自己需要的样子，黄旭熙的欲望和父亲系出同源，根本没办法抵抗。仓库里堆叠着许多箱子，金钟仁探身从他的嘴唇汲取更多的糖分，双手有意无意地压在他的上面。黄旭熙屏住呼吸，当年的小男孩甚至不敢动弹半分。

巷子里的灯光很暗，杂物堆砌，投下的阴影如同深渊。空气里是馊水的味道，被剩下来的食物在这里找到归宿。而金钟仁就站在这里。那个曾经短暂地、听话地陪伴于大人物身旁的人，正倚在巷口，眼下有廉价腮红扫出来的浅红色的痕迹。年岁没有更加残忍地剥夺他，抬起头看过来的时候，那里依然是一双非常漂亮的眼睛。但这双眼睛不再像以前那样软软地笑了，黄旭熙怀疑这样的金钟仁也不会再哭。四周没有一丝声音，起初，金钟仁只是这个死寂世界里的一个静物。他好似没有思想，深不见底的巷子里也找不出一丝希望。

不过十米的距离，黄旭熙没想过会如此艰难。他跨越不了，每走一步都需要付出无比的勇气。他害怕终于找到的金钟仁就这么在面前碎掉。察觉到自己的靠近，金钟仁有了些许反应。就像是一个旧玩具，轻轻地动一下都伴随着关节的吱呀作响。麋皮外套的前襟故意敞开着，他撑起双臂，布料之内的肉体便一览无余。焕发着黄金色泽的皮肤出现于黄旭熙的每一个春梦，微微张开的嘴唇通常是这些梦的开端。黄旭熙忘不了那个吻，嘴唇上似有若无的摩挲能令他浑身颤抖。金钟仁定定地看着他，嘴角忽然牵起了弧度，仿佛是在说你终于来了。黄旭熙还记得，这是他面对大人物和客人时的样子，让人觉得他既能够承受任何热烈，又值得所有原谅。到了后来，金钟仁很清楚自己的魅力。仅剩的距离被压缩到最近，金钟仁用几根手指抓住了他的领带。黄旭熙来不及做出什么反应，湿润透红的嘴唇已经来到了耳边。

“你需要吗？”

金钟仁的声音一如记忆中低软，让黄旭熙的心也跟着下沉，坠落，坠落，直至粉身碎骨。伴随着恳切的询问，一些亲昵的吻开始落在敏感的耳后，黄旭熙意识到自己非常没有志气地被定在了原地。他的四肢僵硬着，眼前所能看见的只有一个小小的发旋。金钟仁舔吻着他的脖子，舌头的感觉跟小猫的很像。时隔多年，黄旭熙依旧不敢有任何动作。小男孩长大成人，已然拥有无比强大的力量，可他既不能顺势把金钟仁揽进自己的怀里，也没办法说明自己的来意。金钟仁的手很快滑到了他的裤头，再往下起的反应骗不了人。但黄旭熙不是因为这个才要找到他的。他别过头，咬紧牙关抽出了想要继续滑进去的手。那只手如今变得有些粗糙，变得比他的小。黄旭熙将他抵在墙上，随之用双手摁着他的双肘。金钟仁不解地抬起头。黄旭熙垂下头，看着他的脸覆盖于自己的影子之下。这些年来，他也已经长得比金钟仁高出不少。

金钟仁还是在笑。那笑容的温度抓不住，是假的。“你需要吧？我只是要一点钱。在这里就可以，很快的。”说着这些话，金钟仁毫无顾忌地看进了他的眼睛，热情地想要亲过来。那天真单纯的样子实在令人心碎。只有经历了上百次、上千次同样的场景，才可能变得如此从容和麻木。被扣住的双手从黄旭熙的一瞬愣神中找到了机会，抽出来的一些手指攀上了靠近腹部的纽扣。指腹的触碰似有若无，把玩得轻巧又缠绵，仿佛仅有的感情全都倾注在这里了。黄旭熙只觉得又热又痒，身体绷得很紧。他忍耐着，想要认真地看向眼前的人，却又立刻忘记了该如何呼吸。金钟仁到底是怎么做到的？此刻望过来的的眼神居然像是在向喜欢的人讨要第一次。没有男人能够抵抗这个。他又一次摁下了金钟仁的手，闭上眼平复了几秒。

“我会给你钱。什么都可以给你。”黄旭熙简直要被自己低哑的声音给吓到，他原以为自己早就不是那个只能痴痴想着对方的小孩子了。他以为自己终于能做点什么，做点大人物曾经不屑于做的事儿。他牵起金钟仁的手，应该说是紧紧握住了金钟仁的手腕，像是害怕金钟仁会从他手里逃走。“你跟我来。”黄旭熙努力放松自己，同时向金钟仁示意身后的车。金钟仁抬起眼睛打量了他一会儿，考虑的时候，那双嘴唇和从前一样无意识地撅了起来。

“你要带我去哪里呀……”

黄旭熙愣住脚步，想着该如何解释自己的出现。但金钟仁没挣开他的手，也没真的让他说些什么。

“去到那里之后，我能不能吃点东西？”金钟仁靠了上来，像个小孩子一样抱住了他的手臂。他变得好瘦，好像用力一掰就会折断。“我很乖的……做什么都可以……”他说话的声音小小的，像是担心惊动了什么，嘴唇贴着手臂的皮肉显得很粘人。

这是大人物留在他身上的另外一些东西。或许永远都无法消除。黄旭熙痛苦地眨了眨眼。此时他也没办法再看着金钟仁了，哪怕他是在抱着自己。车子驶出小巷，凌晨罕有人烟。黄旭熙没有说话。一路上，金钟仁一直无意识地扒着车门。黄旭熙因此明白，金钟仁愿意为了活着顺从于任何一个路过的陌生人，却还是会害怕。

黄旭熙不难想象金钟仁都经历了什么。对于厌倦的东西，大人物绝不手软，而且生怕留有后患。金钟仁的逃脱属于九死一生，之后隐姓埋名，沦落至此，和大人物的赶尽杀绝脱离不了关系。畸形的热爱是黑色的烟花，不仅不漂亮，更残忍地摧毁了一些真正美丽的东西。大人物不是黄旭熙亲自出手解决的，但如今他和那个人称兄道弟，皆愿意为对方两肋插刀。

黄旭熙带着人去了郊区的住处，这个房子提前准备好了所有金钟仁可能会用到的东西。冰箱里放着许多食物，黄旭熙让金钟仁尽情选自己喜欢的。后者看起来饿极了，已经顾不上再轻轻地挽着他，用裸露的皮肉似有若无地挑弄他的兴致。这一小段的相处时间终于像是黄旭熙原本期待的样子。金钟仁吃了很多东西，黄旭熙静静地坐在旁边，觉得这个夜晚如同梦境一般虚幻。他真的做到了吗？很小的时候，黄旭熙总想着如果金钟仁是在他的身边。他会追求他，但绝对不要用大人物的方法，哪怕欲望每时每刻都在他的血液里寂静地燃烧。黄旭熙把金钟仁领到卧室，香薰的味道是为了一次彻底放松的睡眠，希望也能消除不安和恐惧。他牵着金钟仁来到床边，让他坐下。之后黄旭熙蹲了下来，为他一颗一颗扣上睡衣的纽扣。

“你先睡一下。”黄旭熙握着他，这双手变得温热，让他多少有些不舍。金钟仁的确很乖，黄旭熙找到了他有些迷惑的眼睛，一动不动地注视了一会儿，“我明天再来看你。”

这句话说完，黄旭熙便站起了身，带着相当的决心。然而金钟仁的反应更快，再一次拽住他的领带就像是抓住什么救命稻草。黄旭熙停下了脚步，却刻意扭过了头。方才他特意帮金钟仁穿好的衣服，此刻已经躺在了地上，是破罐子的碎片。金钟仁赤裸着上身，裤子也很快被脱掉，踢在一边。“我还以为你喜欢这样的。”金钟仁站了起来，室内的灯光让胸前和侧腰的疤痕变得清晰可见。他双手低垂，已经不介意被谁看到这些。或许也已经有无数的人看过他被残酷对待的证据，但他的身体依旧很美，始终拥有让黄旭熙无法移开视线的能力。

一句”你在做什么“几乎脱口而出，黄旭熙没能继续往下说是因为他同样质问着自己在做什么。能够掌握整个H城的人，怎么可以不够果断。他应该立刻离开的，可他的脚被钉在了原地。下一秒金钟仁从后面抱了上来，来自他的每一下触碰都在掀起巨大的波澜。黄旭熙感觉到了一丝危险，但他同样感觉到了金钟仁的心跳。然后是金钟仁抚摸着自己的双手。这些从来都是他渴望拥有的，是他的执念。他的望远镜永远指向金钟仁，记忆中的身影笼罩圣光。黄旭熙和他的父亲太像了，他们都喜欢一样的东西。如果没有那件事，黄旭熙不敢说自己下手时会不会把父亲身边的金钟仁当做一件战利品。而且他还要比父亲更加厉害，要彻底占据这个比他年长的男人的视线。金钟仁试图解开他的领带，因为看不见，动作很笨拙。黄旭熙摁住了他的手。他转过身去，两人四目相对，自己的领带依旧被金钟仁紧紧撰在手中。“用这个绑住我吧。很好玩的。”金钟仁迫切地说着，他太习惯要做些什么，“你是为了这个才把我带回来的吧？”

黄旭熙盯着他看了几秒。金钟仁眼下的绯红轻而易举地撼动了他，不受控制地唤醒了许多可怕的东西。他深吸了几口气，“不是。不是现在。”他让自己听起来十分冷酷，立刻又后悔了。“你……好好休息。”

黄旭熙拉开了金钟仁的手。金钟仁愣愣地看着他，艰难地理解着这些话的意思。

黄旭熙从钱夹里拿出了一沓现金，放进了金钟仁的外套。这件外套之后放在了床头，金钟仁一伸手就能摸到。

“从今天开始，你就住在这里了。想要什么，你都可以跟我说。”

“你……你是要养我吗？”

金钟仁瞪大了眼睛，但黄旭熙很难分辨这到底是一种怎样的眼神。金钟仁有没有想起什么？为什么他看起来这么意外。后面的话无疾而终，到了这时，黄旭熙猛然发现自己正在做的和大人物没有任何不同。如果金钟仁说不要，他会就这么放他离开吗？这个位处郊区的房子特意设置了非常周密的安保系统，真是讽刺。尽管如此，金钟仁到底没有因为他的提议表现出任何逃走的念头。与之相反，他开始认真打量起房间的布置。暖黄色的灯光和米色为主的装饰都是黄旭熙的精心挑选，他希望金钟仁能够在这里感觉到一丝温馨。空调系统保证室内处于最合适的温度，这样金钟仁就不会再觉得冷了。

“真是一个漂亮的房子……”过了好一阵，金钟仁又开口了，仿佛是在自言自语，“冰箱的东西也很好吃。”他看着黄旭熙，像是鼓足了勇气，“你真的要让我住在这里吗？”

黄旭熙点了点头，说不出任何话。金钟仁显然很清楚自己没有选择，亦不打算挣扎和反抗。即使可能落得跟从前一样的下场，金钟仁始终没往自己身后的房门瞥去一眼。他就这么坦然地接受着发生在自己身上的任何事。黄旭熙忍不住上去抱着他。在外面，黄旭熙从来不会表现得这样冲动，心神不稳，情绪随意被人操控。然而鼻间所能吮吸到的金钟仁带着一种随时可能消失的味道，这令他非常恐惧，必须抓住些什么。在街上说的那一句“我很乖的”到头来既是真话也是谎言，因为那双不安分的手又一次动了起来，金钟仁扣上了他的后腰。他们紧紧地贴在一起，再也没办法掩饰的滚烫身体竟然让他松了一口气。

“我不需要休息。”金钟仁朝他眨了眨眼，胯部简直是不知羞耻一般蹭过来。他大概认定这是缔结合约的重要仪式，那条领带最终还是被他解了下来。等黄旭熙发现自己的双手被绑在了身后，而且没有一点挣开的意愿，他知道，已经不可能再按照原本的计划一点一点去实现了。

黄旭熙从来都不是要让金钟仁成为自己的情人。就像大人物一样。

房间的灯光被调暗了，金钟仁赤裸的身体让香薰失去了宁神的功效。黄旭熙还记得金钟仁很喜欢跳舞。倘若大人物必须外出一段时间，或者去找别人，他爬上屋顶，时常能看到金钟仁在前院里跳舞。金钟仁打着赤脚，以为没有人看着的时候终于放开了自己。随心而起的动作暴露了一些他没办法说出口的话，黄旭熙不难读到那些舞所隐藏的悲伤。但此时此刻，他的理智正因这样的一些“舞步”濒临崩溃的边缘。金钟仁的脚心很软，也很灵活，隔着裤子时轻时重地揉弄他的欲望，几乎要让他发狂。做着这些的同时，他吮着拇指看向自己，舌头缠绕着指节，朝上的眼睛显得很天真。

事情是如何发展到这个地步的？他被金钟仁绑住双手，推在床上，无论做什么都无法反抗。金钟仁只脱掉了自己的衣服，乳头只是被自己舔湿的手指头玩弄得挺立起来。一张凳子被拉到了床前，金钟仁坐在上面，双腿大开，被他用来扩张自己的是一瓶质地稀薄的乳液，腿间的白色很难不让人联想到另外一些味道很重的东西。黄旭熙从来没有见过这个样子的金钟仁，即使是在梦里。梦里的金钟仁被他翻来覆去，精液让那件将他裹得严严实实的高领毛衣布满了斑驳的痕迹。金钟仁如此毫无顾忌地向他打开了自己，勾引着他，几根手指故意撑开的小洞正等待着被塑造成他的形状。他的身体完全染成了一种瑰丽的红色，因手上动作而泄漏的呻吟不加任何掩饰。黄旭熙硬得发痛，呼吸成了粗重的低喘，然而主动权依然没有回到他手里半分。

金钟仁已经搭上了他的肩膀，分开的双腿跪在他的身上。从他的脸上看不出羞赧，略显迷离的双眼居高临下地观察着自己的反应。黄旭熙完全定住了，让他无法动弹的不仅仅是身后的束缚。金钟仁的脚掌已经没有继续玩弄他的欲望，但他用手扶住了那根又粗又热的东西。一张一合的小洞先是浅浅地咬住头部，收缩的感觉让黄旭熙几乎控制不住要去咬穿金钟仁的脖颈。这是他的猎物，他必须让他的猎物无法逃离自己。黄旭熙同样没有假想过这时的场景，金钟仁本来应该是在他的万般呵护之中为他绽放。他看着他太久了，在他小时候，金钟仁是那么遥不可及的存在。他曾下定决心只给予他温柔和疼爱。

进入的过程并不缓慢，金钟仁太擅长做这种事情了，也能忍得住被不断撑的大疼痛。黄旭熙看见他的额头冒出了些许薄汗，眼下的绯红更显深色。金钟仁完全把他吞进去了，随之摆动起来的腰肢相当熟练。这是金钟仁赖以为生的方式，也是黄旭熙第一次如此真实地感受到梦里的感觉：金钟仁搂着他，夹着他，朝他耳边不断吐出急促的呼吸。滚烫的内壁让他头皮发麻，脱力一般和他相贴的胸膛让他们前所未有地亲密。黄旭熙早已解开了领带，这点小伎俩怎么可能真的困住他？压在金钟仁背后的双手像是要把他揉进自己。他追寻着金钟仁所带来的快感，四周的一切都变得很模糊，只知道越来越猛烈地迎合着金钟仁的动作顶腰。做这种事情的时候，没有人能够真的游刃自如，哪怕是掌握了所有主动权的金钟仁。他已经记不得这是要在讨好谁了，一个说要养他的客人，还是一根把他操得很爽的阴茎。低吼着不断深入他的黄旭熙如此性感，健硕的手臂，英俊的面庞，全是他短暂拥有了东西。金钟仁不受控制地凑上去吻他的嘴唇，狠狠钉在身体里的东西一下子胀到了最大。瞬间升起的刺激如同噼里啪啦的火花，仿佛一颗星星在体内爆炸。等金钟仁回过神来，黄旭熙已经趴在了他的肩头，喘着粗气，汗湿的后背正在他手掌底下剧烈地起伏。

“怎么会……”金钟仁不敢把那句话完全说出来，面对这种情况，他都有些慌张了。只是一个吻……而且黄旭熙还没有放进来多久，他才刚开始承受欲望的折磨和满足。“你，你难道是第一次吗？”

“黄旭熙不敢抬头看他。任何男人遇到了这种情况都无法面对自己。“不是第一次……”埋在肩膀的嗓音又沉又闷，好似小孩子闹脾气。他还停在金钟仁的身体里，张开的小穴留不住方才射进去的东西，两人连接的地方湿得一塌糊涂。黄旭熙多少有些难堪，搂着金钟仁，感受着金钟仁抵在自己腹部依旧很有精神的东西，他挫败地说道，“都是因为你忽然亲了我……”

金钟仁没想过自己会听到这样的理由，没忍住笑了下。“你的嘴唇好敏感啊。”

“因为是你啊。”听起来还多了点责怪。

金钟仁撑着他的肩膀动了动，“那我现在怎么办呢？”

黄旭熙抬起头来，高潮时的不能自已很快便消退了大半。他的眉毛因为汗湿显得极为深色，遗传自母亲的大眼睛变得如此明亮。他注视着金钟仁，后者也正看向他。他好像看呆了，搭在肩膀上的手故意按到了自己的嘴唇，又嘟囔了一句“真的这么敏感吗？”黄旭熙不知道还能怎么回答，他的喉间堵着一句话，这个时候说出来，金钟仁一定不会相信。没有了任何距离，此时在他面前的金钟仁终于露出了一点真实的东西。好在黄旭熙还很年轻，唤起的欲望不会这么轻易就被满足。不过是几次下意识的收缩，他很快又在金钟仁的身体里膨胀起来。那条领带被他绑在了金钟仁的眼睛，是惩罚，又是要让他知道自己不会再像刚才那样。他们的夜晚还很长。黄旭熙狠狠地咬上他的嘴唇，之后的吻绝对算得上是狂风暴雨一般的掠夺。金钟仁被他亲得向后仰去，埋在他身体里的东西没有丝毫退让。节奏再也不在他的手里了，黄旭熙成为了吞噬他的海洋。一直到天亮，黄旭熙做了好多次，以至于到最后金钟仁只能躺在床上，后面肿着，根本不能收拢。黄旭熙帮他清理身体，用手指很轻很轻地给他上药。欲望不管不顾地满足了之后，他有些后悔。这么多年来隐藏在心里的渴望，第一步就已经脱轨。金钟仁被他弄得哭红了眼睛，嗓子也是哑的。即使不愿意，这时的他也没办法站起来，走出这个地方。

更何况，比起那个巷子，金钟仁还是更愿意留在这里的。他只是想活着，无论依靠谁的力量。

一切都处理完毕，黄旭熙和他躺在一起。清晨的时光十分祥和安逸。他们四目相对，金钟仁忽然问道，“我是不是在哪里见过你？”

黄旭熙低下头亲亲他的鼻梁，然后是他的嘴唇。他不回答。半个小时后有一个重要的会议，他必须出席。金钟仁已经睡着了。属于少年的那一部分特质作祟，此刻的黄旭熙一点都不想离开他的身边。

fin


End file.
